Lily Tucker-Pritchett
|counterpart = |alias = Lily, Sweet Pea, Jenny, Lucy, Lil, Princess |status = Alive |home = Pridor, Aseva |occupation = Student |school = Watts Elementary School |species = Superpowered Human |gender = Female |birthdate = |haircolor = Black |eyecolor = Black |ethnicity = Vietnamese-American |relatives = Mitchell Pritchett - Adoptive Father Cameron Tucker - Adoptive Father Phil Dunphy - Adoptive Uncle Claire Dunphy - Adoptive Aunt Jay Pritchett - Adoptive Grandfather DeDe Pritchett - Adoptive Grandmother Gloria Pritchett - Adoptive Step-Grandmother Merle Tucker - Adoptive Grandfather Barb Tucker - Adoptive Grandmother Pam Tucker - Adoptive Aunt 2 Unnamed Siblings of Cameron - Adoptive Aunt(s)/Uncle(s) Manny Delgado - Adoptive Step-Uncle Joe Pritchett - Adoptive Half-Uncle Larry - Pet Haley Dunphy - Adoptive Cousin Alex Dunphy - Adoptive Cousin Luke Dunphy - Adoptive Cousin |romances = *Jonald Everson (Former Unhealthy Crush) *Gioman Argantz (Former Crush) *Lonnie Maxwell (Crush) |friends = TBA |enemies = Anna Everson |onlyappearance = |firstappearance = Mitch & Cams big Announcement |latestappearance = TBA |latestmention = |nextappearance = |guild = |magic= *Metal Magic |powers = *Metal Beam Emission *Crystal Beam Emission *Magma Beam Emission |nogallery = }} Biography Lily was born in Vietnam on February 19th, 2008 and was adopted as a baby by Mitchell and Cameron. When she was in the orphanage at Vietnam, she was raised by a group of Asian women. Lily is known to be a bubbly toddler with a big mouth, which she seems to get from Mitchell and Cameron in different ways. She always discovers secrets about her adoptive family that she accidently mouths of infront of the wrong people causing trouble mostly for both her fathers as she knows stuff about them that they wouldn't tell each other. Like the time that she told Mitchell that Cameron didn't pick her up early from pre-school. Mitchell and Cameron are both relieved until Lily then says that she didn't go to pre-school. Mitchell is shocked and Cameron tried to make her shush, Lily then tells Mitchell they went shopping instead. Mitchell then sends Lily and Cameron to her room. Season 1=In Season 1 Mitchell originally wanted to wait to tell the extended family that they had adopted Lily. However, Cameron knew Mitchell will shy away from introducing her forever, so he plans a surprise dinner where he introduces the baby in a Lion King manner. The family welcomes her with open arms, even Mitchell's dad Jay (who can seem a grumpy character at times especially when it comes to Mitchell and his, what he calls, 'gaydar' (radar for homosexuals)). She is, at times, doing activities with both of her fathers, but remains with Cam at home while Mitchell works. Cameron often dresses her up as celebrities, such as Diana Ross, Madonna, and Ray Charles for the purpose of taking photographs. Cameron and Mitchell are currently practicing the Ferber method on Lily but Cameron can't always resist catering to her during the night, sometimes even watching movies such as Scarface, which Cam claims she likes possibly because of the bright colors, particularly the club shooting scene. Another noticeable thing about Lily is that in most episodes she appears in she is seen with "Doggy," her stuffed dog, which appears to be a Labrador. She is a quiet and peaceful baby when portrayed by infants Ella and Jaden Hiller, and does not speak for the first two seasons. |-| Season 3= She is vocal about not wanting a new baby brother, but instead a kitten named Larry which actually happens for her. She is shown to have some other faults typical of toddlers, such as difficulty with sharing. |-| Season 4-15= TBA |-| Season 16= Lily is now 8 years old and has a plethora of new friends, Jonald calls them "Lily's Gaggle of girls". She is part of The Elite Force but is unable to tell her friends about it. Lily shares the same hatred for Anna Everson for fooling them all these years. |-| Season 17= Lily is still the same goofball she's always been some of the time, other times she's different it's like her happiness is gone. Jerriss finds out that she is having a bullying problem, a group of girls calling themselves The Firing Squad are relentlessly picking on her both in school and on there vuuugle channel The Firing Squad Channel. The bullying is gotten so bad that she doesn't even tell her father's about it. Personality Lily is a hilarious, entertaining and (physically) charming character with a sassy personality. Lily is heard saying the F-word, solely for the purpose of making her father (Cameron) laugh hysterically. Lily quickly picks up on words or phrases said by other people, including from her aunt, Claire Dunphy. Lily repeats snarky and sarcastic lines originally said by Claire, who had been spending time with her. Occupation Formely=Lily was never hired for any jobs. |-| Currently=Lily has not currently been hired for any jobs. Season Summaries Season 1=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 1 summary here for Lily). |-| Season 2=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 2 summary here for Lily). |-| Season 3=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 3 summary here for Lily). |-| Season 4=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 4 summary here for Lily). |-| Season 5=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 5 summary here for Lily). |-| Season 6=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 6 summary here for Lily). |-| Season 7=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 7 summary here for Lily). |-| Season 16=TBA Relationships Family Mitchell Main=Mitchell is Lily's adoptive Dad. Cameron in season 3, it was reviled that cam had always carried Lily around. Main=Cameron is Lily's adoptive Daddy. Jay Main=Jay is Lily's adoptive Grandfather. Gloria Main=Gloria is Lily's adoptive Step-Grandmother. Manny Main=Manny is Lily's adoptive Step-Uncle. Joe Main=Joe is Lily's adoptive Half-Uncle. Claire Main=Claire is Lily's adoptive Aunty. Phil Main=Phil is Lily's adoptive Uncle-in-Law. Haley Main=Haley is Lily's adoptive cousin. Alex Main=Alex is Lily's adoptive cousin. Luke Main=Luke is Lily's adoptive cousin. Friendships Joe Main= * Started: "Party Crasher" * Reason: Joe was born in Season 4's "Party Crasher" extending Lily's adoptive family. Joe becomes Lily's new friend to toy and then play with. * Ended: This friendship hasn't ended yet. * Information: Joe is Lily's adoptive Half-Uncle, they used to get along very badly until Lily found a fondness to Joe as a friend. Luke Main= * Information: Luke and Lily have evidently been friends with Lily for more time than Joe and Lily have been friends. Luke along with Manny have been known to try and trick Lily which usually fails as Lily is able to make their plan fall apart before it starts as Luke is usually the one who lets Manny down. In "White Christmas", Manny and Luke try to make Lily believe that a boy used to live in the house they spend Christmas in and was locked in there and died in there. Manny and Luke give Lily a note, but as Luke wrote the note, Lily says that the scariest thing about the note is that it was written with bad english. Manny Love Interests Jonald Everson Main= * Started: "Season 10" * Reason: Lily became infatuated with Jonald solely because he always played with her and spent time with her * Ended: July 25, 2016 * Information: Jonald is a friend of her family's. She had grown attached to him a little too much. Jonald tells her over and over the problem with the situation but it never sinks in. After it finally sinks in Lily understands what the problem is kinda and is disappointed Giovan Argantz Main= * Started: "July 26, 2016" * Reason: Lily gained a crush on Giovan Argantz the next day after she realized the problem, as of right now she's Gio's secret admirer * Ended: September 10, 2016 * Information: Gio is Lily's nextdoor neighbor. She immediately liked him much to Cam and Mitch's dismay. Gio is but 3 years older then her but that doesn't stop her from crushing on him. As of 09/10/2016 this crush has since ended after he told her that he likes somebody else. Lonnie Maxwell Main= * Started: "October 1, 2016" * Reason: Lily became infatuated with Jonald solely because he always played with her and spent time with her * Ended: This crush hasn't ended yet * Information: Lonnie is a family friend of Lily's family. She developed the crush after he kissed her on the lips for fun. Appearances